Sonia Gothik
|sexe = Femme |parent(s) = , |Tout deux décédés}} |frère(s)/soeur(s) = |Décédé}} |enfant(s) = |autre(s) = , |Tout deux décédés}} |amour(s) = }} |bio = |âge = Enfant |Anatomie |espèce = Sim |peau = Mate |corpulence = Fine |cheveux = Noirs |yeux = Marron |Psychologie |trait1 = Bienveillante |trait2 = Courageuse |trait3 = Chanceuse |trait4 = |trait5 = |souhait = |Favoris |musique = Electronique/Française (avec Les Sims 3 : Destination Aventure) |plat = Ratatouille |couleur = Rouge |Informations |apparition = Les Sims 3 |jouabilité = Jouable |quartier = Sunset Valley }} |bio = Elégante et athlétique, telle est l'allure de Sonia. Elle a des activités multiples, passant du golf au mini-golf avec la même aisance. |âge = Adulte |Anatomie |espèce = Sim |peau = Mate |corpulence = Fine |cheveux = Noirs |yeux = Marron |Psychologie |signe = Cancer |Informations |apparition = Les Sims |jouabilité = Jouable |quartier = Quartier 1 }} |bio = |âge = Adulte |Anatomie |espèce = Sim |peau = Mate |corpulence = Fine |cheveux = Noirs |yeux = Marron |Psychologie |signe = Cancer |Informations |apparition = Les Sims (console) |jouabilité = Jouable |quartier = SimValley }} |bio = |âge = Adulte |Anatomie |espèce = Sim |peau = Mate |corpulence = Fine |cheveux = Noirs |yeux = Marron |Psychologie |signe = Cancer |Informations |apparition = Les Sims : Permis de Sortir |jouabilité = Jouable |quartier = SimValley }} |bio = |âge = Adulte |Anatomie |espèce = Sim |peau = Mate |corpulence = Fine |cheveux = Noirs |yeux = Marron |Psychologie |signe = Cancer |asp = Amour |Informations |apparition = Les Sims 2 |jouabilité = Non Jouable (voir "Faire revenir :Sonia de MontSimpa") |quartier = MontSimpa }} |bio = Elegant and athletic are two qualities that describe Bella. She enjoys a variety of activities from golf to miniature golf. |âge = Adulte |Anatomie |espèce = Sim |peau = Mate |corpulence = Fine |cheveux = Noirs |yeux = Marron |Psychologie |signe = Cancer |asp = Amour |Informations |apparition = Les Sims 2 |jouabilité = PNJ |quartier = Zarbville }} |bio = |âge = Adulte |Anatomie |espèce = Sim |peau = Mate |corpulence = Fine |cheveux = Noirs |yeux = Marron |Psychologie |signe = |asp = |Informations |apparition = Les Sims 2 (Console) |jouabilité = Citadine |quartier = }} Sonia Gothik (née Galantome) est une sim pré-créée apparaissant pour la première fois dans Les Sims, où elle vit avec son mari Vladimir Gothik et sa fille Sandra Gothik. Entre Les Sims et Les Sims 2, Sonia et Vladimir ont eu un deuxième enfant, Alexandre Gothik. Sonia dans Les Sims 3 Dans Les Sims 3, Sonia Galantome est une enfant (elle vient de le devenir), vivant avec sa mère Jocaste Galantome, son père Bruno Galantome et son frère Michael Galantome. Elle est habillée, comme à l'accoutumée, d'une robe rouge (d'ailleurs, sa couleur préférée est le rouge). Dès le début du jeu, elle est meilleur amie avec Vladimir Gothik (qui est 1 jour plus âgé qu'elle). Enfin, ses traits sont: Bienveillante, Courageuse et Chanceuse. Apparences Fichier:VladimirSims3-02.jpg|Sonia et Vladimir jouant dans la cour de la maison des Galantome Fichier:Bachelor.jpg|Sonia et Jocaste Fichier:VladimirSims3-04.jpg|Sonia et Vladimir jouant ensemble Fichier:VladimirSims3-03.jpg|Sonia et Vladimir pêchant ensemble Vêtements Fichier:Sonia Galantome (Vêtement du Quotidien).png|Vêtement du Quotidien Fichier:Sonia Galantome (Vêtement de Soirée).png|Vêtement de Soirée Fichier:Sonia Galantome (Vêtement de Nuit).png|Vêtement de Nuit Fichier:Sonia Galantome (Vêtement de Sport).png|Vêtement de Sport Fichier:Sonia Galantome (Vêtement de Plage).png|Vêtement de Plage On remarque que la quasi-totalité de ses vêtements sont de couleur rouge. Sonia dans Les Sims Le jeune couple Sonia Gothik et Vladimir Gothik ont maintenant une fille prénommée Sandra Gothik. Ils habitent dans une maison comportant un cimetière, où serait enterré certains membres de la famille de Sonia, la Famille Galantome. Dans le quartier est aussi présent sont frère sous le nom de Michael Coeuraprendre qui vient de finir ses études, mais il s'agit d'une erreur de traduction rectifiée dans la version console du premier opus du jeu Les Sims. Selon sa biographie, elle est élégante, athlétique et aime jouer au golf. Elle a beaucoup d'intérêt pour le paranormal. Fichier:SoniaGothikSims.jpg Sonia dans Les Sims (Console) On retrouve les 3 protagonistes, Sonia, son mari Vladimir et leur fille Sandra à Simvalley. Il habite une maison ressemblant fortement à celle de la version PC du jeu, incluant aussi un cimetière. De même, le frère de Sonia est présent, sous son nom qu'on lui connait aujourd'hui, Michael Galantome. Fichier:Sonia Sandra Vladimir (Les Sims GC).jpg|Sonia, Vladimir et Sandra dans leur maison Fichier:Vladimir Sonia Sandra (1) (Les Sims GC).jpg|Vladimir, Sonia et Sandra pleurant devant les tombes. Fichier:Vladimir et Sonia Sandra Gothik (Les Sims GC).jpg| Vladimir, Sonia et Sandra avec Paulette Nouvot Sonia dans Les Sims : Permis de Sortir Sonia habite avec son mari, Vladimir Gothik dans une grande maison à Simvalley. Leur fille Sandra Gothik, et leur fils Alexandre Gothik ne font aucune apparition dans le jeu. Le joueur doit se lier d'amitié à Vladimir ou Sonia pour être aidé dans sa quête. On voit que Sonia a un intérêt très prononcé pour le paranormal. Lors de la présentation du jeu, Sonia ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'elle était dans Les Sims, l'erreur a été corrigé à la sortie du jeu. Fichier:Sonia et Vladimir Gothik (Les Sims Permis de Sortir).jpg|Vladimir et Sonia dans Les Sims : Permis de Sortir Fichier:Sonia Gothik (Les Sims Permis de Sortir).jpg|Sonia Gothik Fichier:Sonia Gothik (Les Sims PS (console)).jpg|Sonia aidant un sim grâce à sa boule de cristal. Sonia dans Les Sims 2 Entre Les Sims et Les Sims 2, 25 ans se sont passés et de nombreuses choses ont changé dans cette ville qui a été rebaptisée MontSimpa. Tout d'abord, le Manoir Gothik a pris de l'importance, en effet différents incendies ont eu lieu, provoquant la mort des parents de Vladimir, Cornélia et Gunther, il a donc été agrandis pour une autre raison : Sonia et Vladimir ont eu un deuxième enfant, Alexandre Gothik. Mais l'évènement majeur concernant cette famille est que Sonia a disparu ! Celle-ci a en effet été enlevée par des extraterrestres et n'est malheureusement jamais revenue. On sait néanmoins qu'elle a été vue pour la dernière fois sortir de l'appartement de Don Lothario. Parmi les photos de l'album de Don Lothario on peut y retrouver une image de Sonia regardant les étoiles à travers un télescope. Et si l'on s'intéresse aux souvenirs de Don, on peut voir qu'il a essayé d'embrasser langoureusement Sonia, cependant, celle-ci a refusé. A noter que l'image de Sonia n'est pas grisée dans l'arbre généalogique des Gothik, ce qui veut dire que Sonia n'est pas morte, et pour cause, Sonia se trouve aujourd'hui à Zarbville. En effet, Zarbville est décrite comme une ville où de nombreux phénomènes étranges peuvent se produire, comme par exemple la réapparition d'un sim disparu... C'est ainsi que l'on peut retrouver Sonia Gothik en tant que citadine à Zarbville. Celle-ci a perdue complètement sa mémoire et ses relations avec sa famille. Note: Sonia Gothik à Zarbville porte le nom de Kathy Lalouche. Cependant il s'agit uniquement d'une erreur de traduction exclusivement française. Dans toute les autres langues, les 2 Sonia portent le même nom. Maxis a donc décidé de supprimer la Sonia de MontSimpa et de la recréer à Zarbville. Il est néanmoins possible de faire revenir Sonia de MontSimpa (qui, elle, a encore quelques souvenirs et est encore liée à ses enfants mais aucun traits de caractère). Faire revenir Sonia de MontSimpa *'Si vous possédez Les Sims 2 Académie' : Faites apparaitre la barre de code (CTRL+Shift+C), tapez le code boolProp testingcheatsenabled true, maintenez la touche Shift enfoncée et cliquez sur un sim. Vous pourrez donc voir un menu avec plusieurs options, cliquez sur Spawn puis Tombstone of L and D. Une tombe va alors apparaitre sur le terrain, cliquez sur celle-ci, de nouvelles options apparaissent. Choisissez Add neighbor to family. Parmi la liste, rechercher Sonia. Cliquez sur son nom et elle apparaitra sur le terrain. Ne quittez pas le terrain, sinon, en revenant, Sonia mourra. Vous devez alors la tuer. Si vous souhaitez le faire rapidement, vous pouvez faire apparaitre le Rodney's Death Creator de la même façon dont vous avez fait apparaitre la Tombstone of L and D et choisir une mort parmi les options. Tapez maintenant le code unlockcarrerrewards dans la barre de code. Vous pouvez maintenant utiliser le Ressurect-O-Mitron afin de ressusciter Sonia. Il est conseillé de payer plus de 8408§ pour éviter d'avoir une Sonia zombie. L'idéal étant évidemment de donner le maximum. *'Si vous possédez Les Sims 2 Académie et Nuits de Folie' : Vous pouvez faire apparaitre Sonia (avec de la chance) en faisant des blind-date. Il y aurait plus de chance de la retrouver si les blind-dates sont fait par Don Lothario. Après qu'elle soit apparue, vous devrez suivre les indications précédentes (la tuer, la ressusciter, etc...). *'Si vous possédez SimPE ': Allez dans Neighborhood Memory et supprimer I am dead des souvenirs de Sonia, retournez dans le jeu, jouez un peu, quittez et revenez à SimPE. Intégrez maintenant Sonia à la famille Gothik. Vous pouvez en plus, si vous le souhaitez, ajouter des souvenirs à Sonia, des points de caractère, des points de compétences, etc... Faire revenir Sonia de Zarbville *Vous pourrez la rencontrer sur des terrains communautaires ou bien sur votre terrain (c'est une simple citadine). Il vous suffira alors de devenir ami avec elle, puis de la faire emménager. *Si vous souhaitez faire déménager Kathy Lalouche (alias Sonia Gothik) de Zarbville vers MontSimpa, faites-la emménager seule dans une maison, emballer le terrain, quittez le jeu, allez dans C:/Documents and Settings/Client/Mes documents/EA Games/Les Sims 2/PackagedLots (dans ce dossier se trouvent tous les terrains que vous avez emballé), double-cliquez sur le fichier correspondant à la maison de Sonia, retournez dans le jeu, allez à MontSimpa, puis dans "Maisons et terrains" (F2), installez la maison de Sonia dans le quartier. L'interview officielle de Sonia Gothik La disparition de Sonia Gothik a intéressé de nombreux fans et, surtout, a fait couler beaucoup d'encre. Ainsi le Studio Sims s'est décidé à en révéler un peu plus sur la disparition de la belle dans une interview. Certains fans ont donc eu la chance de poser des questions à la célèbre Sonia Gothik. Vous pouvez retrouver ses réponses en lisant l'interview de Sonia Gothik. Dans les Sims 2 sur PSP Sonia Gothik ne peut pas sortir de Zarbville car le docteur despote contrôle les pensées de tout le monde . Sonia dans les Sims 2 (Console) * Sonia Gothik est la seule à être présente dans les version consoles du jeu Les Sims 2. Elle est citadine à Zarbville et peut être rencontrée de temps à autres. * Dans Les Sims 2 PSP: Les secrets de Sonia Les Sims possèdent des secrets. Sonia ne manque pas à cette règle, et voici ses secrets: ** Secret perso de Sonia: Sonia s’est mariée pour l’argent... mais elle est restée pour le câble gratuit ! ** Secret intime de Sonia: Sonia n’a jamais vraiment aimé Vladimir... Elle l’a épousé pour l’argent. ** La vérité sur Sonia: Sonia s’enfuit parce qu’elle s’est faite enlever par les Extraterrestres! ** Sombre secret: Sonia connaît bien le Kung Fu. Un type nommé Kong Fu. Elle lui confie tous ses travaux de jardinage. Sonia dans les Autres Jeux Sonia Gothik apparait dans de nombreux autres jeux de la série des Sims. On la retrouve dans le jeu, SimCity 4. D'après sa description dans SimGolf (où elle fait une apparition en tant que personnage téléchargeable, avec sa famille), elle est très gentille, une excellente voisine et un peu narcissique. Références à Sonia Gothik Dans Les Sims 2 * Bella Cube : Manifestement un portrait de Sonia (Bella étant le nom anglais de Sonia) disponible dans le mode achat. * Brique de lait : Si vous regardez de plus près un sim préparant des céréales, vous pourrez voir un avis de recherche pour Sonia sur la brique de lait (parfois il s'agira d'un portrait de l'ami imaginaire). * Montgolfière : C'est une décoration de quartier où l'on peut apercevoir une femme portant une robe rouge, très certainement Sonia, accompagné d'un homme qui s'apparente à Don Lothario. Certains prétendent également que ces deux personnages ne sont que "le Précieux" et "la Blonde Ravageuse" de "Les Sims : Et plus si affinités..." * Statue de la Baie de Belladonna : Le nouveau quartier apparaissant avec La Vie en Appartement possède une gigantesque statue de Sonia Gothik (à noter que le nom anglais de Sonia est Bella, ce quartier a donc surement été nommé en l'honneur de celle-ci). * Boule de neige brisée "Sonia et Vladimir" : Un objet trouvé et posté sur "ModtheSims", représentant le couple (version Sims 1) en miniature à l'intérieur d'une boule de verre brisée. * Musique : Parmi les chansons Jazz on peut en trouver une possédant comme titre "Good Evening Bella" ainsi qu'une autre nommée "Mortimer's Touch" : "Bella" et "Mortimer" qui sont les versions originales du nom de "Sonia" et celui de "Vladimir". Dans Les Sims 3 * Livre : Il existe un livre nommé "Où est Sonia ?" que les Sims peuvent acheter et retrouver dans leur bibliothèque. * DJ ''': Il y a un CD avec une image de Sonia sur le bar DJ. * '''Bibliothèque : Une image de la Sonia Gothik des Sims 2 peut être aperçue dans votre bibliothèque. en:Bella Goth es:Elvira Lápida pl:Bella Ćwir pt-br:Laura Caixão no:Bella Goth